Aliens and benders
by magixben1124
Summary: When Ben and charmcaster are transported into a dimension, they meet some benders, and Ben meets a powerful bender and Charmcaster will have a crush on a fire bender. Will Ben and Charmcaster get back to there dimension or will they stay in the bender dimension forever, find out. CharmcasterXZuko in the story, that s a spoiler.
1. Chapter 1

Later in bellwood city.

Ben,Gwen,Kevin and rook was chasing charmaster because she has finally found the ultimate charms of Bezel. now she can finally get to the top of the tower and use them to take over the world,

come on guys, she`s getting away. Gwen said.

were trying to catch up with her, but she`s too fast. Kevin said.

Ben is the omnitrix charged yet. Rook asked.

no not yet, it still needs more time. Ben said.

ha ha ha, you four losers will never catch up with me. Charmcaster said.

then Gwen lifted her hand up, and she was shooting pink lasers out of her hands. but then Charmcaster quickly dodge the spell, and she lifted her finger, then a pink light was glowing on her finger, then a rock arm appeared out of the ground and grabbed Gwen.

HEY LET ME GO. Gwen said.

then Kevin stopped, and went back to go help Gwen. so now it`s just Ben and Rook trying to capture Charmcaster. then ben Hurd a beeping noise, then he reginized that noise, that means the omnitrix is finally charged. Ben activated the omnitrix, and a green hologram of Xlr8 popped up, then he slammed the watch down, and he was Xlr8. then he was running fast, and was catching up t charmcaster, then Ben/Xr8 quickly jumped on Charmcaster and then they both spell, then there was a big blue flash, and they both disappeared. then rook stopped and didn`t see Ben and Charmcaster.

Ben. Rook said.

then Kevin and Gwen catch up with Rook, and noticed Ben is not with him. Rook, were`s Tennyson. Kevin asked.

i don`t know, there was a big blue flash and Ben and Charmcaster disappeared. Rook said.

Big blue flash. Gwen said.

then Kevin looked down and saw one of the charms of bezel. then he bent down and it picked up, then Kevin showed Gwen the charm. then Gwen grabbed the charms and was looking the charm. then Gwen closed her eyes and felt the mana inside the charm, then Gwen quickly opened her eyes of shock. the hell, it feels like charmcaster is not in this dimension, there in another dimension, and so as ben. Gwen said.

well where the hell did they go. Kevin asked.

i don`t know, but were ever they are i hope there ok. Gwen said.

* * *

><p>Later in ba sing sa.<p>

The people of ba sing sa are minding there own buissnes, enjoying a beutiful morning, then a portal appeared and the people was terrified and curious.

What is that. A man asked.

I don`t know, it looks like some sort of sprirital passage way. A women said.

Then Ben/Xlr8 fell out and hit the ground, then the people rounded up apon Ben/Xlr8 and wonder what he is.

What is that. A man asked.

Is it a spitit. A women asked.

I-i don`t know. A man said.

Then there was a big green light, then the light died and Ben was human again. Then people was shocked to see a alien morph into a human.

it`s a human. A women asked.

Impossible, how was he that thing. A man asked.

Then Ben woke up and was shaking his head.

Ouch, my head. Ben said.

Then Ben looked around and noticed a group of people around him.

Um, hi. Ben said.

* * *

><p>Then later in the desert.<p>

Zuko was walking in the desert with no food,no water and no ware to sleep, eversense he escaped his sister`s attack and his uncle missing. He had no where to go. Then a portal appeared behind Zuko, then he turned a saw the portal.

What the. Zuko said.

Then Charmcaster appeared out of it, then the portal closed. Then Zuko walked up to Charmcaster and asked. Who is this girl. Zuko asked.

Then Zuko picked up Charmcaster and stared walking.

* * *

><p><strong>Well that`s the end of this chapter, next will be Chapter 2 new friends and new enemies. Hope you liked it. Goodbye.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2 New friends and new enemies

Later back in ba sing sa.

Ben is travling the city looking for a place to stay until he finds his way back.

Okay, a place to stay, where do i go. Ben said rubbing his chin.

Then he turned and saw a ba sing sa hotel, then he stared digging threw his pocket for money, then he got out a 50$ dollars. Awesome. Ben said.

Then he walked in the hotel, to rent a room, then he walked to the guywho was working here and asked for a room. One room please. Ben said. One Ba sing sa coins please. The guy said. Oh, i just got 50$. Ben said showing him the money.

I am sorry, but i can only take ba sing sa coins, not green paper you call fifty dollars.

Okay. Ben said as he walked out of the hotel.

Okay, now where am i suppose to live. Ben said.

Then he herd yelling and fighting.

THIS IS THE END AVATAR, GIVE UP NOW. A women yelled.

Who the hell. Ben said as he followed the voice.

* * *

><p>Later near the ba sing sa store.<p>

Aang,Katara,Sokka and Toph was battling three fire nation girls named. Azula,Ty lee and Mai.

Aang shotted out a big puff of air, and was heading for, Azula, but them Azula dodged it and was shooting lighting bolts out of her fingers, but then Aang dodged it. Then Katara started rising some water from one of the vaces and shotted at Azula. But then Azula dodge it, and Ty lee appeared behind Katara, then she poked her arms,hands,back and legs hard, and then she fell on the floor, and lost control of her bending. Then Sokka threw his boomerang at Ty Lee and hit her, then she fell on the ground. Then Mai appeared and started throwing ninja stars and hit sokka`s shirt and sticked to one of the rock buildings.

Oh man. Sokka said.

Then Toph started shooting earth rocks from the ground and was heading for Mai, but then she started dodging them, but then Ty lee punched her in the face, and she fell on the ground. Then the two girls stood beside, Azula and started grinning at, Aang.

Now it`s just you, Avatar, give up. Azula said.

Actually, it`s not just him. Ben said as he appeared.

Who are you? Mai asked.

Names, Ben Tennyson. And i think that your gonna have a harder time fighting me. Ben said.

How, you look like your just a, earthbender or something. Ty lee said.

And plus you will be destroyed for interfering with this battle. Azula said.

Oh really then, well here are my last words before you destroy me, it`s hero time. Ben said as he activated the omnitrix, and started turning the dial to Heatblast. Then he slammed down the omnitrix, and there was a big green light, then all of themm shield there eyes, then the light died and there eyes opened, and saw Ben as Heatblast. Everyone was dumbstruck to see that, Ben turned into Heatblast. Now let`s fight. Ben said cracking his nuckles.

* * *

><p>Then later in the desert.<p>

Charmcaster has woken up and saw Zuko.

W-where am i? Charmcaster asked.

In the desert, you past out, so i carried you. Zuko said.

Oh, well okay, thank i guess. Charmcaster said.

Then Charmcaster looked at her bezel collection and saw that two are missing.

What, no, two of the charms are missing. Charmcaster said.

Charms. Zuko said.

Yeah, they belong to me. Charmcaster said.

Are they like, ancient artifacts or something. Zuko asked.

Yes, it`s the only way i can get back to my world and rule it, grrrrrrrr, i bet Tennyson has them. Charmcaster said.

Tennyson. Zuko said.

He`s my enemie, his names ben tennyson, turns into creatures and stuff, anyway, i need to find those charm. Charmcaster said.

Well i`ll help you. Charmcaster said.

Really. Charmcaster said.

Yes. Zuko said.

Thank you. Charmcaster said. Wait, who are you. Charmcaster asked.

I`m Zuko. Zuko said.

Hot name, i`m Charmcaster, but my real name is, hope. Charmcaster said.

Pretty name. Zuko said.

Thanks. Charmcaster said.

Well i guess we better get going. Zuko said.

Going where. Charmcaster asked.

To ba sing sa. Zuko said.

* * *

><p>Then later back in ba sing sa.<p>

Ben/Heatblast was shooting fire balls at Azula, but she keeps dodging them, but when she wasen`t looking, she got hit. Then Mai appeared behind him and started threwing ninja stars at him, but then he dodged them and shot a fire ball at Mai. Then Ty lee grabbed a bucket of water and threw the water towards heatblast, but then Aang quickly water bended the water and shotted at Ty lee.

Thanks. Ben said.

Don`t mention it. Aang said.

Then the three girls got up and said. Retreat girls, we`ll get the Avatar later. Azula said.

Then the three girls ran off.

Then Ben changed back into human, then team avatar walked towards him.

Thank you for saving us. Aang said.

No prob, just doing what i do best. Ben said.

How did you turn into that thing. Katara asked.

I just use this. Ben said revealing the omnitrix. It`s called the omnitrix, it`s a gadget that let`s me morph into over ten different kinds of aliens. Ben explained.

And how many aliens is inside this, omnitrix. Sokka asked.

Twenty six, at least. Ben said.

Wow, that is pretty amazing. Aang said.

Too bad i can`t see it, because i`m blind. Toph said.

O..kay, where are you guys headed. Ben asked.

Actually where just here because where trying to find our bicent, Appa. Aang said.

Oh okay, i`ll help then. Ben said.

I don`t know, how do we know your not working for the fire nation. Sokka asked.

Dude, i just took down three chicks that is in this so called, fire nation. Ben said.

Yeah, i mean he did save us. Aang said.

I think he would be a great help, we should at least give him a chance. Katara said.

Okay, toph. Aang said looking at Toph.

Whatever, he can join. Toph said.

Okay then, but don`t pull anything evil of something. Sokka said.

I won`t, i promise. Ben said.

Okay. Sokka said.

* * *

><p><strong>Well this is the end of this chapter, next chapter is called. Looking for Appa. Bye.<strong>


End file.
